


Without Your Words

by Mellisa_Blan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Jamilton - Fandom
Genre: Burrdosia + Angelica, Jamilton - Freeform, Laurmads, Marliza, Multi, Peggules, Some kind of AU that is not exactly an office AU but also not from the past universe, Soulmates AU, Washette - Freeform, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisa_Blan/pseuds/Mellisa_Blan
Summary: This is a soul mate AU where you can only see colors when your soul mate truthfully compliments you aloud, directly or indirectly. The colors will disappear if they suddenly think badly of you. Seems easy? Not if the stars decided to connect Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson. The two most bitter Secretaries of the United States.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/ Theodosia Prevost Burr/ Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton / Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/ James Madison, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction, because of this I expect huge critics with I will respectably for future works, however I can't say I will be able to credit all of them. Enjoy.

Alexander was in a gay bar when he met and joined the crew. The moment he saw them, he immediately wanted to be part of he group. There were three of them. One was a tall dark-skinned man with his hair puled back in a ponytail. Beside him was an even taller man with a strong and stern feature but a soft look in his eyes. There, on the bar stool was a man that looked more of Alex's type. He was short compared to his companions, but he should be around Alex's height. His skin was light and his face was heavenly grazed with freckles. His hair was also in a ponytail.

They suddenly turned their heads at him at the same time as if they felt his gaze. thy shared a look and slowly made their way towards him. He took two more sips of his whiskey just as they arrived at his table.

"Heeeyyyy cutie~"  
"Mon-ami, never thought someone as hot as you would be sitting all alone"  
"Hey pretty boy, you think I can get your number and hot ass?"

Alexander looked around and pouted a little when there wasn't even a spark of color. He let out a hearty chuckle.  
"Nice to know I'm not the only person who thought of flirting just to see if one of you guys were my soulmates."

The gruff man also laughed and held out his hand towards him "Herculles Mulligan" Alexander shook it and looked at the Frenchman who sighed in fauxed disappointment. "Was worth a try though. Marquis de Lafayette, I have a longer title but I'm way too tipsy to even remember"

The freckled cutie pouted dramatically, then eventually smiled, "John Laurens. Well soulmates or not, we all think you're hot and would like to ask you to join our little friend crew"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Elizabeth Schuyler" the lady in front of Alexander bowed in curtsy. 

"Schuyler?" he breathed in her appearance. His statement wasn't necessarily pointed at anyone, but Angelica Schuyler who introduced them answered him anyway that she was her sister. Although he had to admit that Angelica was waaaayyyy hotter than Eliza, Eliza was also attractive, just with a sense of purity. As if he would let that get to waste.

"If it takes a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it" Alexander leaned down to kiss her hand. He hesitantly looked up to check he looked up to check her reaction, but instead was met with discouraged gray eyes and a sad smile. Angelica sighed sharply and turned away from the scene. "I'll leave you to it."

Ever since those disappointing moments, Alexander never thought of looking for his soulmate in a while. Soon after, he was appointed as Secretary of Treasury by Washington. And, he's been too buried in his work to even care about looking for that person.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I’m serious about this son.”  
“I’m not your son.”  
George Washington sighed pointedly at his Secretary of Treasury. He gave him one last glance before looking at the road again. They were in front of the White House awaiting a very important guest. Its not like the idea of an important guest scared Washington, but the fact that this guest will be under his staff. This person was going to be his Secretary of State. It gave him some feeling of achievement when he picked him, his level of intelligence and popularity seemed perfect for the role. But things could go downhill real quick if he and Alexander got in the wrong foot. 

Alexander Hamilton rolled his eyes at his boss’s impassiveness. He didn’t know the guy who Washington picked to be his other secretary, but if he was willing to ground Alexander’s behavior until the last minute, then this guy must be a keeper.  
Just as that thought crossed his mind, a black Porsche pulled up several feet away. The door to the driver’s seat opened, revealing James Madison. Alexander struggled not to scowl at him. The two were in good terms when he sat beside him writing essays for The Federalist Papers, but afterwards, the man’s beliefs changed and he went ahead and became a republican.

He watched as Madison walked to the passenger seat of the vehicle, and opened the door. Alexander felt his breath hitch at the man who walked out. He was a tall man with a dark complexion and a huge mass of puff, curly hair that bounced in the right directions. The man turned his head grinning at the sight of them, and oh lord, Alexander could’ve died right there. There, was a pair of piercing eyes that with hues of gray that swirled with a fire matching the man’s radiating confidence. 

He walked towards them with a swagger that Alexander noticed. That dark gray coat hugged his body perfectly. He stopped in front of them, Madison tailing behind. The man’s gaze flickered to him for a moment and Alexander could’ve sworn he saw something flash in his eyes. 

He held out his hand towards Washington. Washington shook it greeting him warmly, “Mr. Jefferson welcome home”. The moment he dropped his hand, Alexander swept forward and took it again. He boldly looked him in the eye “Mr. Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton”. He took in the man’s slightly shocked face that disappeared a second later, replaced with a polite smile.

Alexander dropped his hand and followed the president inside. He was hit with a stunning realization that this was the man he was going to the Cabinet meeting with. He immediately shook his thoughts. He was going to defend his side, even if it meant to kick this gorgeous man’s ass.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Turn around, bend over, and I’ll show you where my shoe fits!” Alexander sneered at a very annoyed Thomas Jefferson and a pale James Madison

Washington sighed. Although Alexander was able to keep his attitude in check this morning, everything was already out the window the moment Jefferson took the floor. He thought appointing these two men into his cabinet would be ideal and a great help to picking up America’s shambled economy. He also knew that it would be a gamble because he was aware of their opposing beliefs in running a government and as well as their matching flaring attitudes. 

He was quick to stopped the argument before Jefferson could make another retort. After a brief talk with Alexander, Washington watched him scurry to the door. Much to his confusion he froze just before he could exit the room. Washington looked around and found Jefferson and Madison talking in hushed tones right beside the door. Alexander suddenly whipped his head towards Jefferson's direction. The moment they met eyes, he expected another argument to break out when Jefferson snarled, "Bet Daddy's finally got upset with you huh?"

Madison, Jefferson and Washington stilled for his response. They never got any, instead, Hamilton's face paled and he rushed out the room.

Washington stood dumbfounded, whereas Madison and Jefferson in shock, one thought in all their minds. "What happened?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexander made a bow to the president as an ended greeting and crossed the room to the door. During that, he saw Jefferson and Madison beside the door. He scowled and kept on walking until her heard Jefferson whisper-shout in french "Ses opinions politiques sont de la merde, mais putain est-il chaud!" (His political views are shit, but damn is he hot!)

That compliment itself was a shock, but nothing compared to what he was feeling when the room suddenly exploded in bright magnificent colors. The floors were a glossed marble with a warm looking color-brown. His eyes flicked up to the walls with a color similar to white but softer-cream. The world looked suddenly looked so different compared to the black, white, gray view he was so used to. Then, dread filled his guts. 

He turned to look at Jefferson and Madison, absorbing Madison's suit and Jefferson's pink?? one. Despite the odd color, Alexander couldn't help but admire the suit's contrast with his dark brown complexion. Jefferson turned to look at him. Alexander sucked in a breath. If this morning, he thought he's eyes were beautiful, well, nothing compared to bold, glimmering orbs beaming at him right at that moment. Jefferson's eyes held the perfect shades of brown, which gracefully swirled that made it look like an oil painting done by Da Vinci.

"Bet Daddy's finally got upset with you huh?"

...and the brown was gone. 

Immediately, he plunged into his grey world again. Over the shock of seeing colors for the first time and suddenly losing them, he didn't even process what Jefferson said. He ran out of the room.

He ran into his office, ignoring the worried and questioning looks of Maria Reynolds and his secretary Elizabeth.

He leaned on the door, hastily pulling out his phone and dialing a number. He panted, breathless as it rang. Breathless. 'Because of Jefferson' his mind supplied.

"Hello?" 

"Hey John, how about some drinks tonight?"


	2. His Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and his friends met in the bar in order to drink away his shock of the knowledge that Thomas Jefferson was his soulmate, unknown to the fact that the Virginian was going there himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter guys...hope you enjoy it.

Alexander sat on the bar alone. He was never the type to drown his sorrows and he wasn’t sure on if this was a good idea or not, so he contacted John who only agreed to tag along if he brought the rest of the crew with him. 

“He’s lost, I enjoy being around those guys” Alexander mused to himself, taking in what was left of his drink in one gulp, then asked for a new cup. Immediately, he was handed a glass of greyish liquid. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was slightly tipsy or not, but he found himself asking “What color is this?”

“It’s pink” a familiar said next to him. From the corner of his seat, he could make put John sitting down on the chair next to him. Pink? A blurred image of a bright pink coat came into his mid, being supported by a pair of intense brown eyes beaming at him.

Alexander shook his head in an attempt to shoo it away. He took a nice long gulp of his drink before turning to John. Before he could open his mouth, Lafayette strolled in with Hercules trailing behind him.

“Alex mon ami. What’s wrong? You’ve never drunk on a working day before.” Lafayette yelled several feet away. Not that it mattered, the bar was packed by people who would not care whether today was a working day or not. 

“Nothing” Alexander meant to sound enthusiastic at seeing his friends, and maybe teasing at his concerns, but the liquor in his system made him sound defeated.

“Oh dear” Hercules remarked at the tone of his voice. 

“He asked about the color of his drink” John bluntly said. Hercules spit out what he was drinking. Alexander looked at John in betrayal. 

Lafayette took a seat beside Alexander, comfortingly wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Mon petit lion, why do you look sad then? It’s normal to be curious about colors every once in a while.” Alexander mumbled, barely audible to Lafayette. 

“Hm? Desole Alexander, but I couldn’t quite hear you.” Alexander mumbled again, quite louder but still not understandable. Lafayette stared at him unimpressed. Alexander sighed and drank the rest of his drink. He felt about drunk now, guess he could tell them. He ordered another drink.

“It’s Thomas Jefferson.” He felt Lafayette freeze beside him. John seemed to notice this and turned to him. “You know him Laf?”

“Oui. We met in France and became friends. What about him mon ami?” curiosity etched around the statement.

With a final thought that he was drunk enough, enough to be noticed by his friends, he turned fully to Lafayette. “Thomas Fucking Jefferson is my soul mate.” A stunned silence held the group. Then everything happened quickly. Lafayette scooped Alexander up and spun happily, and proceeded to talk in French. Hercules spilled the rest of his drink on the floor, then ordered shots, and John climbed the top of his table and danced. The happy moment stopped when John momentarily froze and asked, “Why are you here then?  
This question got everyone off guard. It took a moment for them to process what he said. Lafayette placed Alexander down and pressed a new mug into his hand. “I mean, it’s alright if you met him and the first thing you did was flirt with him. And seeing as you saw the colors, he probably flirted back.”

Alexander rolled his eyes at them. “No. There was no flirting whatsoever. Have even met the guy? His political opinion is shit. Oh! And he thinks that I will ruin our nation. I bet his cheeky ass that he can’t even write a bill much better than Adam’s can.” John winced into his drink. He never thought of ever insulting your soul mate that much when you see what saying nice things can bring. He sighed deeply, then momentarily looked around the bar, eye catching a very familiar figure. 

John smirked and hastily stood up. Hercules tore his gaze from a half rambling, mostly shouting Alexander. He said nothing, just gave John a questioning stare. John answered that he was just gonna meet someone real quick. He scurried over to the shorter figure lazily nursing a mug of booze.

“Hey, beautiful~” John slid on beside him. James Madison sighed.

“Thank you for the compliment sir, but I have to tell you that I have a very lovely boyfriend that I love dearly.” James said. 

“Uh-huh, tell me about him” John smiled at his boyfriend. James quickly turned, John snorted at how his face brightened up upon seeing him. 

“John!” James lurched forward with a huge smile on his face.

Oh how John would’ve willing died right there. There weren’t many people who knew this, but James Madison was an adorable hugger. And seeing him like this, so different from his usually serious persona, people would have thought it was photoshoped. 

“Hey Madi.” John kissed his forehead. “Mind to tell me what are you doing here?” 

“Waiting for a friend. He just got back from France yesterday. We were supposed to meet in a restaurant, but some guy verbally assaulted all his ideas at work this morning, and now I’m trying to get drunk enough so II cold listen to his rant.” James never removed his face from John’s chest , contently sending vibrations on it everytime he spoke. 

John felt dread on how familiar the story is. John turned his head to their table, where Lafayette and Hercules sat in a drunken conversation. Alexander wasn’t there.

John gulped then turned his attention to James, asking in a rather terrified voice, “It doesn’t happen to be-“

“JEFFERSON!!” 

James sat up to look at the commotion. Although the rest of the bar didn’t care, John hated how familiar the voice sounded. James and John shared a look then quickly scrambled of their chairs to rescue their best friends from their impending dooms. 

John already felt terrified for Jefferson. They barely made it through the crowd, finding the Thomas Jefferson leaning on the door with a look of shock and amusement. Just several meters away from him, was Alexander Hamilton swinging on his feet. 

Alexander whipped his head up to glare at Jefferson. And ran, dragged his feet, to stand several inches in front of him. They were so close their chests were touching. John saw his mouth open, and John expected everything he said a while ago to come bubbling out of him. But instead…

“Curse you and your gorgeous eyes!” Alexander yelled at Thomas. James and John were rooted to the spot staring at him, but then John remembered something, and looked at Jefferson.

Thomas Jefferson was rendered speechless. As soon as those words left the immigrant’s mouth, the room exploded into multiple colors. From the corner of his eyes, he could see James and his boyfriend, engulfed in lights that glowed of vibrant blue, red, green and yellow. The colors were so bright that Thomas wanted to blink, but a pair of intelligent hazel brown eyes held him in place. Brown, the color left him breathless. He hated the way Hamilton’s brown eyes swan with so much emotion and a fire that pulled Thomas closer to him, but loved the way how his eyes held his world.

He couldn’t bring himself to push his new-found soul mate off him, afraid that the brown would disappear. 

“But, your opinions are shit, I bet you’ll ruin America the moment you start working tomorrow”  
Hamilton snarled at him. 

…and the brown in his eyes were gone. Thomas looked around the room to find it all black and white again. 

James watched Thomas pale. Alexander collapsed, falling behind, John quickly catching him. Thomas looked at Hamilton in mortification, then ran out of the bar.


	3. Sally Hemmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After figuring out Alexander was his soul mate, Thomas immediately confided to his best friend- James Madison. However, an unexpected situation has the two to start talking before neither of them could even grasp what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you, this isn't exactly historically accurate, but brief mentions of the past are included.

Alexander regretted drinking last night. Not only did he have to begrudgingly come to work with an intense migraine, and an upset stomach, he was 100% sure that he did something idiotic last night, at least that’s what he thought by how John responded to him in the phone this morning.

“I think you should ask Thomas Jefferson.” John’s words were laced with a bit of worry, and VERY obvious amusement.

“Oh My God, what did I tell him?” Alex practically groaned into the phone that morning. John did not help with his anxiety by ending the phone call laughing heartily.

He walked into the lift, scanning the area for any signs of the tall Virginian. Alex sighed when he saw there was none. Confident to make it out the day without any confrontation, he whisked past everyone in a hasty escape to his office where he could bunk until everyone left for the day.

He spared a smile in Eliza’s direction not bothering to see her beautiful smile. Once he was inside, he quickly locked his door and sat on his desk, and got busy. The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and he didn’t need to have a single moment with Jefferson, unknown to him that said person was pacing in his office several doors down.

“Thomas you need to sit. I didn’t see you this riled up about the matter last night.” James watched his best friend grab a handful of his hair and grip it in frustration. He did nothing else but it for ten minutes, it made him jump when Thomas looked at James in the eye.

“That’s because last night we had alcohol James, right now we don’t have alcohol. James there’s no alcohol.” Thomas’ voice started to raise in volume, something he did when he was panicked. 

“Is it because he’s a boy?” James asked him.

This caused Thomas to snort removing some tension in the air. “Oh please James, we both know how bi I am.”

James chuckled at the memory. Just like any person in this universe, people immediately flirt with other people the first time they meet them just to check if that person was their soul mate. And Thomas didn’t even hesitate to do so when he met James Madison for the first time.

“You look bored there. Bet I can make much more of your time if you swagger that pretty face of yours into my apartment down the block” Thomas cooed at James seven years ago.

“I’m sorry sir but-“ 

“Thomas Jefferson!” James watched as a very luxurious woman strolled up next too Thomas. She had a very powerful aura that made James a little nervous.

“What did I tell you about flirting with my clients?” She looked at him with eyes that claimed could murder Thomas right there and then.

“But Martha! Look at him, he’s hot” Thomas whined like a kid. Martha whipped her head to James’ direction. Her eyes scanned him from top to bottom, James flushing a dark shade of gray at the examination. 

She sighed then turned to Thomas. “Fine, I’ll let you off this time, but no more flirting” Martha’s authority voice, would have made James jump ten feet away if he ever saw her in the street. But for some messed up reason, all three of them became best friends, until two years later, Martha passed away because of an illness. She never married saying that her soul mate died long before she met Thomas, and her parents also died when she was at a very young age. So, it was only Thomas and James who was at her side when she breathed her last thank you at them. He cried when her body went limp and lifeless, aware of Thomas who did the same. 3 months later, Thomas got into a plane to France.

The fondness of the moment was interrupted when Aaron Burr burst into their office. He was breathless and he looked like he have been running.

“Cabinet meeting…now. No time…to…explain.” Burr said in between pants. Thomas and James looked at each other then ran off after Burr. 

When they entered the meeting room, Hamilton was already there, explaining the situation. 

Thomas hastily took his seat, with James sitting beside him. Upon seeing them, Washington ordered the meeting to come to order. Murmurs of confused cabinet members quickly quiet down and allowed Washington to continue. 

Thomas didn’t miss the worried glance Hamilton shot his way. This made him nervous, because Hamilton was off-edge. He glanced away no focusing on Washington. 

“Alright, thank you all for coming in such a short notice. Now, the issue on the table. A few hours ago, a woman claimed a report to the police that she was raped, and now has custody of two kids on her hands,”

“I’m sorry to interrupt sir, but why are we in this matter?” Henry Knox asked in a rather annoyed, yet confused tone.

Washington sighed, then turned to look at Thomas. “Because she claimed that she was raped by Mr. Jefferson.” Silence loomed over the cabinet room. Thomas froze on his seat. Rape? Thomas internally retched at the word. How could someone even blame him of doing such a thing?

James placed a comforting hand on his thigh, then looked to address the president. “But sir, why would she claim such a thing?”

“She said she was a slave of Mr. Jefferson, and he, um, I quote ‘had his way with her’ before he set them free.” Hamilton answered his question. When Jefferson came out of shock, he asked the president, “Who is the person who claimed this?”

Washington read a paper for a moment before answering, “Sally Hemmings. Was she really one of your slaves?”

Alexander looked at Jefferson who looked thoughtful, probably organizing his thoughts. “Yes, sir. She was released the same day as all of the other slaves, and given the same of amount of donation as the others.”

Washington looked at Jefferson with an uncomfortable gaze. “Thomas I trust you, are you sure you didn’t you know?”

Thomas ignored the use of his first name, and the fact that the president uncomfortable asking him this question. He honestly felt annoyed at the situation. He sighed and leaned on his chair. 

“No sir. In fact I was 16 years old when I released them, so didn’t even meet legal age to have willing sex with anyone.” Jefferson huffed. Washington visibly relaxed, then turned to the entire room. 

“If we let this slide, the media and people will think this is true, and it will cause the trust they have on the government to fall. If this happens, many of our funders will probably withdraw their help on us. Any ideas on making sure that doesn’t happen?”

One cabinet member looked at another, probing for ideas. Then Hamilton spoke up now fully addressing Jefferson, “Do have the contract showing that you freed the slaves 10 years ago?” 

“Yes, I do, but they’re in my house in Virginia.” Thomas looked dreadful. Hamilton seemed chirped up by this statement and said, “Then you just have to go there, get it, and show it to the police.”

James sighed. “I’m afraid it won’t be that easy Hamilton, look” James slid his phone with a paused video on the screen, towards the table. Hamilton looked at him curiously before taking the phone. He hit the play button. The meeting room was filled with the sound of screams and muffled chants. Thomas watched Hamilton pale a little, then look at him as if he saw a ghost. 

“Please tell me this isn’t your house” Hamilton slid back the phone, but towards Jefferson. The video was still playing, but then the camera swiveled over to a large and fancy manor, surrounded by people who were shouting something, but they were all shouting together so no one could understand what they were saying. 

Thomas gulped feeling even more dreadful than before, then slowly nodded. 

Washington stood up. “Alright then, its settled. Mr. Jefferson, you will go back to Monticello to retrieve your contract. You will leave after this meeting. Come back as soon as possible.”

James looked horrified. “But sir-“

Washington raised his hand to silence him. Then something similar to amusement shone in his eyes,   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Secretary Hamilton will accompany you”


	4. Monticello

“Secretary Hamilton will accompany you.”

And that’s how Thomas ended up here, inside his car, bound to have a three-hour long drive with an annoying immigrant to his side. Thomas had to give him credit though, it’s been forty-five minutes and Hamilton was still silent. It seemed to relieve Thomas though, but on the other hand terrify him. His never seen the man stay silent this long ever since they met. Yeah…it’s frightening. 

“Um.” It was only one word, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Hamilton jump slightly. 

“What the hell dude!” Hamilton shouted at him. “What?” Thomas was confused and amused at this reaction of his. 

“You don’t just say something out of the blue like that.” Hamilton fixed himself up, just realizing what he did in front of his rival. 

Thomas chuckled, and Alexander tried not think about how the sound shot a warm feeling inside his chest. 

“You seem really intrigued by the silence judging by how you always manage to keep talking.”  
Alexander could hear the tease in his voice. 

“Oh, please. It’s just because I’ve never been rendered speechless in my life.” Hamilton teased back. 

“Oh really? Too bad everything coming out of your mouth’s all shit” Thomas joked, with no heat behind his words. 

“Bet you’re just jealous that your ass can’t even make good enough shit.” 

“Oh, so you admit that all that comes out of your mouth is shit” Thomas turned his head to make eye contact with Alexander. He saw that odd glint that he saw when Alexander first met him. 

“Whatever asshole, bet my shit’s better than whatever you have in store in the cabinet meeting.”

There was silence in the air, but much more comfortable than the first one. At one point, Alexander just brought out his laptop and started typing stuff. Thomas paid no attention and just focused on the road. 

“Alexander~” A smooth voice gently woke him from his sleep. He had a hint on who it was. But Thomas would never call Alexander. And Alexander would never call Jefferson Thomas.

He felt a hand on his scalp. He shied away from it, as the feeling prevented him from going back to sleep. 

“Alexander, we need to eat, come on.” By now, Alexander has registered in his mind that Jefferson was the one cooing him to wake up. He sighed and finally decided to peel his eyes open. 

Jefferson’s gray eyes penetrated into his view. Thomas leaned outside the car, bending down the door frame of where Alexander was on, barely two inches away from his face. 

A part of him wanted him to scream, push him, curse him, and threaten to kill him for calling him Alexander, but then that other part of him, something that he felt every single time the Virginian was there, caused his gaze to wonder from his eyes, to his lips. They were soft, plump, and they greyish tones of it made it more irresistible. 

He was frozen. He didn’t know what to do with his body, or Jefferson’s for that matter. The moment was broken when Jefferson stood up from his position and grinned at him. “Guess I’ve rendered you speechless eh?”

Alexander recovered, pushing the image of Jefferson’s eyes to the darkest corner of his brain. He stood out, ducking his head as to make sure that he didn’t hit the ceiling. Alexander then glared at Jefferson, feeing nothing more than the understandable urge to wipe that smug grin off his face. 

“You wish you bastard.” Alexander gave one last huff, before proceeding to look around at where they were. The sun was still in the sky, but marginally near the horizon. He guessed it was about five or six already. They were parked in front of a small diner. Small, but cozy and friendly looking. 

“You’re paying” Alexander shouted over his shoulder, where he pretended not to notice Thomas staring at him. He went inside, immediately hearing footsteps behind him. 

They sat down at a table. A waitress went over to them, giving them each a copy of the menu. They took a few minutes before deciding on an order. After the waitress left them, an uncomfortable silence loomed over the table again. 

“So, what are we going to do about this situation?” Alexander broke the silence first, not really being fond of it in the first place. Thomas visibly relaxed at the start of a conversation, clearly hating the silence as much as he did. 

“Well, after dinner, my home is only twenty minutes away. The crowd was there since morning, hopefully they’ve already left by then. We get my papers, and then drive back home. If there’s no traffic, we could get there by dawn.”

Alexander thought off the plan thoughtfully. “But what if they’re still there, I mean the media are shit people, and would swim the Atlantic ocean just to get a story.”

“Then, we’ll have to hide from them. I’ll park my car several meters out, and walk the rest of the way.”

“Do we have to go through the front gate?”

“No, if they’re there, we’ll have to take this other route, and I would prefer not to take it.” Thomas shook his head. Just as he said this, the same waitress came over and handed them their food. As they ate, they talked casually about work, their lifestyles, and politics. Eventually, the topic drifted over to Hamilton’s financial plan.

“I mean, I still find it bad, but if you give me a chance to proof read it, we might be able to work out a compromise.” Jefferson said.

Alexander almost jumped for joy. Well, he didn’t get his agreement yet, but there is hope. Then something clicked in his brain. “But wait, even if you do manage to change the entire paper, I would stil; need Congressional approval.” 

Thomas just smirked at him, “Let’s work something out first darling” Alexander ignored the pet name, and continued to eat his food. They asked for the bill, but Alexander quickly handed his own credit card, while Jefferson’s face was of pure confusion. 

“But you said-“

“It was a joke asshole.” Alexander rolled his eyes at him. They both stood up and walked back to the car. 

As planned, Thomas parked the car several meters away, the drive only lasting fifteen minutes or less. Alexander got out first, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. They parked on a straight road, leading to Jefferson’s house, a manor with a fanciful design. Around the house was a crowd of people, holding up pieces of cardboard that they didn’t see in the earlier footage. From where he stood, he could make out the faint words of ‘Jefferson’, ‘rapist’, and ‘slavery’, other words slurred into one another. 

He felt someone grab his wrist; he turned and quickly saw it was only Jefferson with his finger to his mouth asking for his silence. Hamilton nodded at him, and Jefferson led them away from the car. Alexander had no idea where they were going, but Jefferson seemed to know his way as he led them behind the other large houses. They turned right, their surroundings turning into tall trees. They finally stopped in front of a wall, its surface covered in a layer of vines. 

Jefferson let go Alexander’s wrist and probed around the wall, trying to grasp something. He felt his hand enclose around something behind all the leaves and pulled it.

Alexander’s mouth fell open, when a good rectangle part of the wall slid to the right, revealing a corridor, on the other side was the way to Jefferson’s living room. Jefferson smirked at Hamilton’s awestruck face. 

“Why do you have this?” Alexander still couldn’t believe what he just witnessed.

“Do you really think this was the first time someone decided to rally in front of our house?” Thomas entered the corridor, Alexander followed after him. The corridor was dark and short, the walls bare, but surprisingly dry. They crossed it, and into Jefferson’s threshold. 

It was dark, but Alexander could make out a couch out of unnecessarily expensive material, shiny wooden floors, and a soft carpet. Looking around more, he saw paintings, some familiar to him, others not, hanging on light grey walls. It was as if every corner of this house was made out of luxurious material that Alexander’s salary alone couldn’t buy. 

Jefferson spoke in a voice that Alexander could only think was fondness. “Welcome, to Monticello”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I'll write a longer chapter next time.


	5. A Night in Monticello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to get the contract, Thomas' proof that he is innocent, they travel to Monticello. Things don't go the way they planned their schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see, I publish at least one chapter daily. But, that's because I have so much free time. I have about a month left before my online classes start. By then I won't know if I could be able to write at all, but I will at least try. Thank you for those who took their time to read my work.

Being the good host he was, Jefferson told Hamilton to just sit on the couch, barring him from doing anything else. Unwilling to let his rival get the upper hand of him like that, Alexander stalked up after him. He took note of the polished vases he passed by on his way here, no plant inside, but with such intrequit designs, he didn't have to guess why they even bothered displaying it. They passed a sharp corner, walking into a hallway then into a room. And surely enough what he saw was quite something. 

"What the fuck is that?!" Jefferson jumped a mile into the air, which Hamilton would've found funny if only this protruding sight wasn't even worse. Jefferson rolled his eyes. "Of course a dog could do better than you if I told him to sit."

"Whatever asshole, just explain to me what is" Alexander couldn't find the right words "this." There in front of him was a bed covered in gray silky material, wedged in between two walls. He was on one side of it, and surely on the other was…Jefferson’s office.

Alexander couldn’t help but snort, which quickly turned into full blown laughter in less than ten seconds.

“W-what?” Thomas watched Hamilton double over clutching his stomach. Laughing so hard, he saw tears form in the corner of his eyes.

“I-its just, I’ve never experienced hooking up with someone who had a fetish for the Declaration of Independence, its just, haha, Oh my god.”

Jefferson flushed a little and proceeded to open a door beside his bed. Alexander watched Thomas appear on the other side of the bed. By now, his laughter slowly died down and he unceremoniously flopped himself on said bed, while Thomas pried around his desk, individually checking his papers, the lights to his office now switched on.

With nothing to do, he simply looked at the pale gray ceiling, which he assumed had the same shade as the rest of the walls of this house. 

“Where the fuck is that thing?” Alexander heard Thomas sneer in the background. He let out a yawn. Thomas didn’t seem to hear him, and this monstrous definition of a bed felt comfy and softer than his bed all the way in New York. Maybe he could just…

The next he woke up, a blanket and a pair of arms were around him. Wait, a pair of arms? He looked down at the dark skinned hand, lazily draped over his shoulder, he gulped and slowly turned around as to not wake the other person up.

A bundle of curls brushed against his face. He freed his hand to swipe them away. His eyes flicked over to the sleeping man’s face,

Damn. He knew Jefferson was generally attractive, but he didn’t know he was this hot. The man’s features looked so much better when he was relaxed, compared to when he was awake. His eyebrows rested nicely on top of his eyes, and not contorted into that deep frown he wore when he scowled at Alexander. His nose was perfectly sloped and smooth, free of any type of acne whatsoever. Alexander let his eyes wonder over to his lips which parted a little from each other. He had the strange urge to brush his finger against it just to see whether it was really as soft as it looked. He quickly looked back up. Jefferson’s eyelashes were long and gently rested on top of his cheeks.  
He heard him mumble softly under him breathe. Alexander looked over his shoulder, the bright neon numbers of the clock reading 2:18. 

“Shh, go back to sleep” Alexander whispered his Thomas’ ear. He couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that drifted to his face when he felt the Virginian hold him closer. It was too early, but Alexander could still smell the remains of Thomas’ cologne from the day before. 

Alexander nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of Thomas’ neck and let his eyes close again.

He woke again, but this time alone. What the? He could have sworn Thomas was-

His thoughts froze to a stop upon realizing what he did last night. Mortification fell to his face as he remembered that he just cuddled with his sworn enemy, in his god-forsaken bed. After a few more minutes of horrid self-loathing, Alexander looked around the room, to find his coat slung over a chair in one corner, his shoes right under it.

He grabbed the coat, and put on his shoes. He exited the room, mildly wondering as to whether Jefferson made the executive decision to leave him alone inside his house and go back to New York himself. The thought left his mind however, when he saw him in the kitchen, in a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt, a waist apron wrapped around him. He was humming a tune to himself as he worked around.

Alexander smiled at the domestic scene, crossing the kitchen. “Good morning”. Alexander sat on one of the chairs circling the table. Thomas pointedly looked at him as if he was some pest. “Way to make yourself at home.”

“It’s a talent” Alexander remarked as a plate of pancakes was set in front of him. “Wow, how’d you know I love pancakes?” he bit a mouthful of a slice. Thomas looked thoughtful for a moment. “I didn’t know you liked them, I have a habit of making my guests pancakes if they stay overnight.”

Alexander hummed to him. He felt Thomas’ eyes on him. Quickly, he looked at him. “What?”

“Your polo.” Alexander looked down to find his polo was all wrinkled, being worn while he was asleep.

“Eh, my coat’s fine, It will cover it up.”

“No. Take a shower when you’re finished. It’s the third door to the right upstairs. I’ll find you something to wear.” And with that Jefferson left the room.

Alexander was a little shocked from the offer, but it was too late to back out now, so he just finished his breakfast, and washed his plate. He went upstairs to the room Jefferson told him to go to. 

The bathroom was big. The shower took up half the space, but there was still enough space upfront for five people to hang around in. He proceeded to inside the shower, grabbing a towel that was placed under the sink.

He came out several minutes later, feeling much refreshed at cleaned than what he was feeling before. He saw a pile of clothes on the sink with a note saying ‘Didn’t know if they would fit you, was the smallest size I got.’

He put the note aside and tried on the polo. Surprisingly, it was Alexander’s size and fit him perfectly. He blushed a little when he saw that Jefferson gave him a pair of boxers with it. Next, he tried on the ants, but they were too big on him, so he ended up using his own. Then, he noticed the paper bag with another note saying ‘for your clothes’. 

After finishing up, Alexander walked downstairs with the paper bag slung over his shoulder. Upon finding out that the Virginian was still not there, he sat on the couch happily finding his stuff still there. After a few minutes of waiting, Alexander got bored and pulled out his laptop, editing several documents, before Thomas showed up with a folder and briefcase in hand.

“You got everything?” Thomas asked Alexander. Alexander grabbed his suit and nodded. “Yeah.”

Thomas walked towards the kitchen one more time. To make sure everything was in place, before nodding towards the corridor. They walked across it. Thomas pressed a button beside it, causing the door to slide open again. Less surprised than the first time, Alexander walked out into the forest clearing. He didn’t bother to wait for Jefferson to finish locking the door, before walking in the path they came from the yesterday. He heard rushed footsteps and Jefferson appeared beside him. They walked in silence, the tall trees changing into the back scenes of houses. Thomas rushed over in front of Alexander and hiding in the corner checking for anyone. When he was sure no one was looking their way, he signaled to Alexander. The sprinted to his car, and quickly buckled up.

Alexander looked up to find that there was no longer a raging crowd in front of Thomas’ house. The car vibrated when it started, and they made their journey again. They were a few minutes in when Alexander remembered something. 

“Oh, did you get the copy of the contract?” Thomas gestured to the folder. Alexander picked it up, finding a couple of worn looking papers. One had the proof of Thomas’ inheritance, one in the list saying ‘slaves of every generation and family’. Alexander picked up another paper which was that contract that said that Thomas had in fact freed all the slaves ten years ago. Another document was stapled together, held all the names of the slaves that he had in custody all arranged in alphabetical order based on their surnames. Beside them was the amount of money donated to each of them, Thomas’ signature, and their signature. He skimmed over to the letter ‘H’. He stopped when he saw ‘Hemmings’.

Alexander gave a low whistle. “Ten thousand dollars? Damn, now that’s a donation”  
Thomas chuckled. “I gave each of them ten thousand dollars Hamilton”

“Why though?” Alexander asked him. 

“Hm?” Jefferson didn’t turn away from the road, but his eyes glanced Alexander’s way. 

“I mean, slave owners usually just tell them to pack up, have them escorted out of the house when they are freed. But you still bothered to give them a donation of thousands of dollars each.” Alexander looked at Thomas willing for an answer.

Thomas stayed silent for a moment before speaking. “I never liked the idea having laborers that were never even paid a cent in my household. And they can’t even do a thing about it so they just kept working as if that was the sole purpose of their lives. It would have been alright if they were maids or butlers because those people at least get money, food, and a place to stay in. These slaves were treated like prisoners their entire lives. So when my parents died and I received my share of their will, I immediately set them free. Using the billions of money I was left as a thank you and payments for their services.”

Alexander was quiet. He expected that answer, he knows that, but it was weird hearing it from Jefferson himself. ‘I never thought you were that kind’, Alexander bit his tongue to keep those words inside his mouth. If he said those now, then Jefferson would know that they were soul mates, and Alexander planned on just staying how they were for the rest of their lives. 

“That was a lot of money though, You could’ve just given one thousand you know?”

Thomas snorted “Oh please, I was given billions of money. I barely used up an eighth of what I was given.”

“Guess that’s where you got these luxuries huh?” Alexander smiled at the change of the mood. From the corner of his eye, he saw Thomas shake his head.

“Nah, I never used the money after that. All these were from my pocket. I was a pretty decent lawyer back then.”

“Woah, are you serious?” Alexander was bewilded. They made the same salary, which was big, but not big enough to bathe in.

“Yup. And I’m not married, so I don’t have to support anyone but myself.”

“Then what are you planning to do with that money if you never have a desendant?”

“I dunno, but I already planned on allocating some of it to go to orphanage Ms, Schuyler frequents so much.” Thomas glanced an apologetic look at Alexander. Alexander knew why.

“Its alright, we are friends now. And I don’t blame you, we still go there together at times and the kids just can’t stop loving us.” Alexander reassured him.

“We?” there was a bitter edge at Thomas’ voice.

“Ah yeas, we used to go there together, I mean we still go there together at times when she says that I look stress. Those kids are like walking caffeine pills. But, at most times its her and Maria now.” He saw Thomas visibly relax. 

“Well, I have to admit, they are cute”

“I know right, they’re like the hottest gay ship I’ve ever seen.” Alexander had this mature fanboy look up his face.

“Oh really now? I know a certain Marquis who can fawn over the president even better.” Thomas smirked at him.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you knew Lafayette. But, that’s like the deepest secret in our group. How did you even know that?” Alexander asked him curious for details.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the times he smiled fondly whenever he saw Washington’s face on the newspaper back in France. Or maybe that time I actually bothered to study French just to learn what the hell he’s always murmuring under his breath when he’s scowling at the king, only to find out that it was about Washington’s ass. Oh, let’s not forget that picture of Washington he has in his wallet, that may or may not have fallen off while he was drunk. So, yeah I definitely knew.”

Alexander rolled his eyes at his overused sarcasm. “Okay, okay, so he’s not subtle about it, but I’m sure our best friends are the gayest pieces of shit in this planet.” He looked at Thomas, who had a grin, not his usual assholish one, but a soft and genuine one.

“Really. Tell me about it.”

Those three hours sped by them, every second used in conversations about their gay friends, politics, food, their gay friends, work, their education, THEIR GAY FRIENDS!! And in that experience Alexander has established that Thomas had a nice laugh, and Thomas thought that the giddy look on Hamilton’s face was adorable.

Before they knew it, they were in New York. 

“So, do you want me to drop you off at your apartment or something?” Thomas continued driving after the light was no longer red.

“Nah, there’s still time left, bring me to the office, pretty sure you planning to give these to Washington anyway.” Thomas nodded and turned to the way of the office.

He stopped in front of their building. No one made a move to get up. Both of them just sat there not really quite willing to leave each other’s company. Thomas moved first. Alexander watched in disappointment as he opened his door and circled the car. For a moment, Alexander thought he was just going to go inside and leave him there, but instead he opened Alexander’s door one hand clutching the door and the other on his hip in mock impatience, but the soft smile he had on his face ruined his façade.

Alexander couldn’t help but smile as well, unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up. Thomas stood out of the way so he could get out.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, just don’t get it into your thick head Hami-“

“Alexander.” Alexander stared into Thomas’ eyes.

“Hm?” Thomas sounded confused.  
“Call me Alexander, Thomas” The feeling of saying his name sent a delightful warm feeling in his chest. Thomas seemed also as pleased, because his eyes gleamed brighter and softer at him. His smile widening.

“Okay…Alexander.”


	6. Back in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally returned from their visit to Jefferson's home in Monticello. Fluff ensures.

They didn’t how long they were just standing there in front of Thomas’ car, smiling like idiots and staring into each other’s eyes. It must be long enough though, because they didn’t notice John and Madison standing just a few feet away until Madison cleared his throat. They broke eye contact flushing in embarrassment. Madison eyed his shirt suspiciously.

“Uh, it’s Thomas’. I didn’t have any clothes, so he lent me this one.” Alexander’s face flushed a little more.

“Right.” Madison narrowed his eyes a bit more before turning to John.

“Well, I’ll see you later babe.” Madison gave John a peck in the cheeks before turning to Thomas.

“Do you have it?” Thomas nodded and ducked into the car to retrieve his belongings. He held out the folder. Sparing one last glance at Alexander “See you later dear”, he walked back into the building with James.

“Dear?” John looked at Alexander in amusement. Alexander rolled his eyes at him. 

“Oh I’m sure he does that to every single person he meets.” 

John was not convinced but reluctantly agreed anyway. They walked back into the building, talking animatedly about his trip to Monticello. Alexander was quick to leave out the details about his overnight stay, but laughingly told him a very explicit description about his bed.

“Aaww man, you have a pic?” Alexander regrettably shook his head. The thought of taking a pic didn’t cross his mind when he saw it. 

“Did anything interesting happen when I was gone?” Alexander asked John. John’s eyes held that glint of amusement, saw he knew that whatever did happen was gossip worthy. 

“It’s a long story, if you would want to hear it, come with the crew later. Let’s eat somewhere good. Laf offered his place if we ever consider drinking again.”

Alexander looked at his watch. “Can’t, I have a couple of papers I have to finish. I’m a little bit behind from the visit.” John chuckled. “Alright, fine. See you Monday lunch? I could tell you then.” With a quick exchange of goodbyes, Alexander made his way to his office, taking a mental note that Eliza was not in her desk and probably still out having lunch.

He sat down in his desk, and opened his laptop. As he waited for it to boot, he took out several papers out of his desk. One document caught his eye, his financial plan. Alex smiled, it wasn’t approved, but Thomas seemed fine to talk things over and find a compromise. 

He set it aside and loaded up a new document in his laptop. About a three hours passed by before the door to his office opened. He looked up momentarily from his work, and reaarnged his face into a forced polite smile at who enetered. 

“Aaron Burr, sir.” Aaron smiled in return. He leaned on the door frame, taking in his appearance. 

“You seemed rather pleased for someone who just spent the day with his enemy.” Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him.

“No, I’m just happy to be back in the comforts of my office. Now, I’m sure that I won’t be blessed by your presence unless its something serious. Care to tell?” Alexander now fully addressed Burr.  
“Nothing, I just came in to tell you that Lafayette decided to take in an office here.” Aaron said.

Alexander jumped up from his seat. “Are you serious?” He breathed out.

“Yup, stopped by this morning and told Washington himself.” 

Alexander stopped himself from shouting in joy, instead minimizing his expression into a wide smile.

“Well, thank you very much for informing me Mr. Burr, I hope to see more good news with you the next time.” Alexander sat back down.

“As to you Alexander,” And with that, Burr swept out of the room.

He didn’t get another visitor that day until 7:00 PM, when Thomas entered his office.

“Hey you” Alexander leaned back into his chair so he could get a full view of the Virginian, another pleased smile crossing his face.

“Hey.” Thomas smiled at him back. He looked at Alexander’s desk, his eye catching the document at his desk.

“You Want to talk about that?” Thomas pointed at said document. Alexander followed his gaze to see his financial plan exactly on the spot he left in this before.

“Right now?” Alexander asked, a little shocked from the sudden invitation.

“I know a nice restaurant somewhere, let’s go?” Alexander didn’t need to be told twice. After packing up his stuff, and putting in documents he might need, they were out the building.

The building was dark, only lit up by some lights that were left on in case someone decided to spend their night in the office. 

“Did you give Washington the files?” Alexander glanced up at Thomas. Only then did he notice their height comparison. Thomas was at least a foot taller than Alexander. He always thought it was the man’s oozing confidence that made him seem bigger than the world.

“Yeah, he also seemed relieved that we came back unscathed.” Thomas turned to Alexander, flashing him that megawatt grin. Alexander felt his face heat up, he looked away to hide the blush on his face. Why? He asked himself.

The rest of their walk was silent, them being the only ones left in the building.

A shiver ran down Alexander the moment they stepped outside. A cold breeze passed them by, causing him to pull the coat he wore around him tighter. He didn’t know the restaurant, so he let Thomas lead them to where he parked his car.

“It’s a little far from here, and you seemed cold.” Thomas told Alexander. Alexander let out a breathy thanks relieved to be inside a place with a heater. The car ride was also spent in comfortable silence, both too beat up from work to attempt making small talk.

Looking out the window, New York was lit up by beautiful city lights. Despite the fact that there was no color, the scene still mesmerized Alexander. However, tonight he couldn’t seem but notice that the scene was brighter than usual. He looked closer and found out why.

Large widows of shops were lit using a bright bulb hidden from the outside view, also had long leafy strings around its edges. Looking around more, he noticed the trees were decorated with an alternating pattern of Christmas balls, gingerbread men, and fairy lights that brought more illumination to the dark night.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Alexander attempted to start another conversation with Thomas.

“Hm? Why are you interested darling~” Thomas gave him a cheeky grin.

“Oh shut up, just answer the question.” His face was arranged into an annoyed frown because of the pet name, but his pleased voice ruined it.

“I don’t know, I’ll probably be in Virginia. I usually spend my Christmas there.” Thomas turned his eyes back to the road.

“But aren’t you alone there?”

“Well yeah, but James usually accompanies me there. I don’t mind it though, we usually have fun baking cookies and watching trashy Christmas films.”

“Well, maybe it doesn’t have to be just you two.” Alexander was quite hesitant, so his voice was barely audible, Thomas almost didn’t catch what he said. Thomas didn’t say anything, but gave him a questioning look.

“I mean, we usually celebrate together on Christmas so you can come if you want.”

“We?” Thomas became rather interested.

“Yeah. Um, The Schuyler sisters, Burr and his girlfriend, Maria Reynolds, Lafayette, Mulligan, John, oh and since their together, maybe we can convince Madison to come as well. And this year Washington said he’ll come too, he couldn’t last year because he promised to spend it with his family.” Alexander finished his guest list, now looking at Thomas hopefully.

The car stopped upon reaching a red light “Well, what do you guys do?” Thomas looked at Alexander again.

“Well, we gather on the 23rd and end up planning it then. On Christmas Eve, we spend the entire day cooking a Christmas feast, but we don’t eat anything until midnight. Before midnight, we move the feast outside and have a barbeque.”

“You still have barbeque despite the feast?” Thomas couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, that’s why we usually don’t go grocery shopping for two weeks, people can pack the left overs. Then while we have the barbeque, we light up fireworks, legally bought of course, though Lafayette and Mulligan are the only people allowed to handle them since they are the only people with a license.

Then, when the party is over, we clean up and head inside where we sleep until noon. We have lunch and have the annual Christmas presentations.”

“If I go, do I have to perform?” Thomas asked

“Duh, we have a rule. Those who don’t perform don’t get a present from their Secret Santa.” Thomas hummed in response.

“Finally, after we opened our presents, we have to pose for Eliza’s photo taking. She does it every year, and it soon became tradition. 26 sucks because we have to start cleaning up everything. We don’t pack though, we just have to wrap up the food remains, trash out Christmas wrappers, and yes, everyone has to help or else Washington won’t invite them to the next party.”

“You sure have many rules for a party.” Thomas mused.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it. The only rule I hate is the no alcohol rule.” Alexander pouted a little when Washington created and implemented that rule. 

“Whaaaaattt? You guys don’t drink on Christmas?” Thomas was shocked.

“Yeah, long story, I’ll tell you later.” Alexander smirked at the memory. Despite wanting to protest, Thomas allowed Alexander to tell it later.

“You said you won’t pack yet. Why?” 

“Oh, wherever we stay, we stay there until New Year. We leave on January 2 or 3, so we can have less hassle on gathering up again.”

“You also celebrate New Year together?” 

“Yeah, I mean, after years of staying and working together, we realized that we were the only family we got.”

“Okay, okay” Thomas rolled his eyes at the poetic words.

“We are still looking for a place though. Washington offered his place in Vernon again, but it’s always a day worth of travelling going there.” Alexander groaned out to his companion. Thomas couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at that cute- wait what?- behavior. He shook away the thoughts.   
“We can use my home in Virginia, if you want.” Thomas offered. Alexander just looked at him with wide eyes. “I mean it’s only a three hour drive from New York.” 

“You’ll come?” Alexander asked, almost standing up if the seatbelt didn’t hold him in place.

“Yeah I’ll come.” Thomas reassured him. Alexander sat back down properly, a bright smile on his face.

“Great. I’ll inform Angelica to include you in the ballots, and um, thank you, for your home I mean.” 

Thomas exhaled sharply, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. “I’m not giving you guys my home Alexander, I just said that we could use it for our Christmas Party.”

Alexander flushed a lovely red. “Um, yeah that’s what I meant.”

The car stopped, Alexander looked outside, they were in front of a very fancy restaurant, with people outside it hanging up Christmas decorations.

“Oh yeah, forgot about this.” Alexander said, slightly astonished. They outside looked fancy, no doubt the food would be as well. He only dreaded if the money would be enough to pay for his meal.

Like the other times, Thomas got out first and rounded the car to open the door for Alexander.

“Charming.” Thomas rolled his eyes at his response. 

Alexander got out, he held out his hand to Thomas. Thomas grinned a little wider, allowing Alexander to hook his arm around his own.

“Charming” Thomas echoed his words.

“I try” was Alexander’s words before they entered the restaurant.


End file.
